The Wonderful Date
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: What would happen if Takahiro saw Usagi and Misaki on there anniversary date? What would he do? Guess you will have to read to find out. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE ENJOY. ALSO I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE!**

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning; I woke up like I did every morning before seven so I could make Usagi-san his breakfast. Getting out of bed I looked over to see my handsome lover. It was only recently that I have been able to so 'I love you', with no 'I thinks' or 'maybes'. We both have truly been happier for it, today actually were going on our 5th Anniversary Date! I am really excited.

I get up, take a quick shower and throw on a nice long sleeve green sweater with a teddy bear in the middle. Of course this sweater is Usagi's favorite, mostly for the teddy bear dead center. I also threw on basic blue jeans. I quietly exit the room, really not wanting to wake up the sleeping Usagi. I head down the stairs, throw my apron on a prepare breakfast. I start some coffee so when the clock finally hit Seven the coffee was hot and ready to go. It was the way Usagi preferred it, Black with one spoonful of sugar.

Just then the sleeping King Usagi himself descended down the stairs scratching his head, walking straight into the kitchen. Usagi came up right behind me:

"Oy, Usagi-san I'm cooking! You can't just come up behind me it's dangerous!" I said trying not to drop anything.

"But I need my fill of Misaki" replied Usagi as he rested his head on my left shoulder.

"Go sit at the table Breakfast is ready" saying as I turned off the stove, while Usagi got two plates down.

Usagi sat quietly at the table as I set his plate in front of him and gave him his coffee. I sat at the other end of the table. We quietly ate, when were both finished I got up and did the dishes and Usagi once again came up behind me. "You know I adore that sweater you're wearing Misaki" he whispered into my ear, all I could do was blush. I finished doing the dishes and Usagi went upstairs to shower and get dressed for our Date today.

I sat quietly beside Suzuki-chan replacing the ribbon from a red ribbon to a purple one. It reminds me of Usagi-sans eyes. Man did I love that man's eyes, they always could see right through me. As I was drifting off in my own thoughts Usagi-san came down stairs noticing me changing Suzuki-chan's bow. Usagi smiled and sat beside me.

"Are you ready to go Misaki" Usagi quietly asked me as my heart skipped a beat from his voice.

"Yeah lets go" I reply finishing the bow, I turn and hug Usagi-san burring my head into his warm loving chest. "I love you Usagi-san, Happy Anniversary" all Usagi could do was smile and run his large fingers through my soft brown hair.

We both got up and headed for the door. Usagi locked the apartment door, are hands touched. Holding hands we got into the elevator and smiled at each other as the elevator doors closed and our wonderful date began.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 2

We reached Usagi's car we broke hands as he opened the door for the passenger's side. I gently slide into the seat. Usagi closing the door behind me as I buckled my seatbelt, We drove to the place that Usagi-san and I cherish the most. The Amusement park, I have grown very fond of it, embracing Usagi's inner child. Actually I should say outer child. Usagi go in the car and buckled his seat belt for obvious reasons. It made me feel safer when we were buckled up.

Pull up to the Amusement park after a silent ride there, so many memories came back and some even made me blush.

"Thinking of the last time we were here are we?" Usagi asked as I froze and blushed.

"Shut up! Baka!" I yell at Usagi.

We get out of the car, when I notice Usagi smiling his special smile that is only for me. My heart skipped a beat; I slightly blushed as we both held each other's hands. I smiled as we headed into the park. The first thing we did was a roller coaster. Which now I know is not my thing; I was terrified the whole time. Usagi though was smiling and happy the whole time. He held my hand which made it a little more enjoyable for me. After riding a few more rides we got cotton candy. It was strawberry flavored to my surprised. I let Usagi have a few bites of my cotton candy which made him happy.

The sun was starting to set and we decided it's time for the Ferris wheel to finish off the amusement park, then go to a special dinner. Nothing could ruin this night. We got in our car unaware who got in behind us. We were so absorbed with each other we didn't care.

Little did I know the couple who got in behind us was actually Takahiro, and Manami and Mahiro. It was his first time at an amusement park. Usagi and I were snuggled up together in the car before them of course Mahiro was the one who noticed.  
>"Isn't that Mi-chan!" Mahiro yelled not realizing how loud it was.<p>

Both Manami and Takahiro looked in surprise and say Usagi and I.

"It is Misaki, and that's Usami. Why are they so close" Takahiro looking very puzzled.

His question was soon answered as Usagi kissed me, of course I kissed back. We kept kissing unaware of the shocked Takahiro as Manami distracted Mahiro. After are make out session we looked out at the skyline.

"Usagi-san this has been the best day ever." I say resting my head on his left shoulder as his left arm was around my waist.

"I love you, Misaki" Usagi whispered.

"I love you too Usagi-san" I answered back smiling.

Sadly our wonderful ride on the Ferris wheel ending and so did the happiness if only for a few moments. After we got off we walked hand in hand to an almost deserted part of the park. Unaware a furious Takahiro was walking behind us. Manami trying to stop him, however it was too late.

Suddenly someone pulled Usagi back and punched him in the face. Only after that we noticed it was Takahiro by him screaming in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Takahiro yells about ready to punch Usagi who is still standing. As Takahiro goes for the next punch I stand in front of Usagi, and I take the punch. Takahiro stood there surprised.

"Misaki I..I" Takahiro tried to get the words out. However Usagi acted on instincts and punched Takahiro in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare think you can touch MY Misaki" he glared at Takahiro then turned and examined my face. "Does it hurt Misaki, why did you step in front of me?" Usagi asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again" I mumbled.

"YOUR Misaki!? Misaki does not belong to you!" Takahiro yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Misaki you are never to see this man again do you understand!?" I snatched my hand away, Takahiro looked back and I slapped him with all my might. *Slap* Usagi and Manami, along with Takahiro both looked stunned.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM 24 YEARS OLD NOT A CHILD! I LOVE USAGI-SAN AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM. AND I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND USAGI. I CHOSE USAGI-SAN" I screamed marching back to Usagi who grabbed my hand with a smile on his face. We walked away as Takahiro just stood there with nothing left to say.

_'Now for a nice dinner to get the night back on track'_


	3. Chapter 3

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 3

It was a silent ride in the car, on our way to dinner. In my opinion the mood was ruined, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go to dinner. My heart sank thinking that I might have ruined Nii-chan's and Usagi-sans friendship. All I could think of was apologizing to Usagi for ruining a 10 year friendship. Usagi saw the sadness on my face as he parallel parked in front of the restaurant.

"Misaki….whats wrong love?" Usagi said in that low voice that makes me shiver in excitement.

"It's nothing….it's just, I've ruined you and Nii-chan's 10 year friendship…I'm Sorry." I mumble getting tears in my eyes.

"Oh Misaki…you didn't ruin it, actually I should be the one apologizing I've ruined your relationship with your brother" Usagi said unbuckling his seatbelt embracing me in the passenger seat.

"You didn't ruin anything Usagi, Nii-chan ruined it, I thought he would support my decision…Plus we had to tell him sooner or later. Usagi – san why don't we skip the restaurant, and I'll make you something at home?" I said brightening my tone. I smile wiping the almost tears from my eyes.

Usagi smiled and nodded his head in agreement "I like that idea better lets go."

Usagi re-buckled his seat belt, and then drove out of the parking space. With this we were on our way back home. Not know that Takahiro had beat us there, pacing in front of the door angry, but more open to discussion.

"Sweetie stop pacing your scaring Mahiro" Manami spoke trying to get through to her angry husband.

"I can't, how could they not tell me!? I can't accept this! I can't accept them!" Takahiro yelling pacing back in forth.

Mahiro stared at the door , wiggling the door only proving the door was locked as Usagi had locked it. Messing around Mahiro looked under the rug, and behold a key was lying there.

"Daddy look what I found!" Mahiro smiled showing the golden key.

"Mahiro where did you find this?" Takahiro asked his anger fading towards his son.

"Under the rug" Mahiro pointed to the doormat and Takahiro smiled as he unlocked the door and let Manami and Mahiro in. Making sure to re-hide the key. Takahiro closed the door.

"Sweetie are you sure we should be in here. There not home yet" Manami asked trying to control a hyper Mahiro.

"It's okay they will be home soon and we will be waiting." Takahiro said siting on the couch.

"We'll be Waiting….."

Usagi and I made a quick stop at the grocery store, and bought a lot of groceries thinking Takahiro was at the apartment. Knowing Mahiro's curiosity we figured they found the spare key and were already inside waiting for us. Finishing our grocery shopping we loaded the car and went back to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wonderful Date

Chapter 4

Reaching the apartment we unload the groceries from the car, and got in the elevator. Heading up we both knew what was in store, that Angry Nii-chan was already in the apartment and there was no escaping the discussion now. We walked down our hall holding hands just like we did when we left this morning.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this" Usagi asked as we walked down the hall.

"I am, as long as you won't let me go, or let him take me away" Misaki said worried.

"Never" Usagi – san said which made me so happy.

We stopped in front of the door and looked at each other before we entered the apartment. I turned the knob _'figures it already unlocked'_ I thought. Stepping inside Usagi and I walked straight to the kitchen with the groceries as Takahiro rose at our presence.

"Misaki.." Takahiro was cut short.

"Manami would you, and your family like to join us for dinner" I asked avoiding eye contact with Nii-chan, and trying to ignore him.

"That sounds Wonderful Misaki, we would" Manami nodded "Do you need any help to prepare dinner."

"No that's alright" I nodded unloading groceries.

Usagi cleared his throat "Takahiro, Manami, would you like some coffee" They both nodded yes. Usagi made coffee and pulled three heat resistant cups, pouring coffee into them. Usagi place the two cups in front of Manami and Takahiro. Usagi came back into the kitchen smiled at me as he grabbed his own cup and joined them in the living room. They both stared at what was written on the cup.

"Heat Resistant" Takahiro said out loud, "why is that written on the cup? Anybody can tell that is a heat resistant cup"

"Well I can't. I kept getting them mixed up and breaking them. So Misaki wrote I on all the cups so I would stop mixing them up" Usagi said sipping his coffee.

I interrupted their conversation announcing dinner.

"Dinners ready, Usagi-san help me set the table"

Usagi got up leaving his cup and helped me set the table. We put the plates down and I brought the food and arranged on the table.

Everybody sat down and that's when it went south….


End file.
